


Lucky in Love

by MissLee



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rebuilt Hale House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLee/pseuds/MissLee
Summary: For the wonderful illuminatedpersona who requested Steter and the prompt: “You’d be a great dad.”





	Lucky in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently all my fluff needs a bit of angst to precede it :) 
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://missleeismyname.tumblr.com/)
> 
> \- Lou x

* * *

“The house really does look great,” Stiles says, smiling and leaning his head on Peter’s shoulder as they look up at the newly rebuilt Hale house. It stands tall and proud in the middle of the preserve, hidden away by layers and layers of vast oak trees.

A sense of melancholy washes over Peter for a moment. “Yeah,” he sighs.

Stiles turns to face him and lifts his chin so their eyes meet. His touch is gentle, like he knows how much it aches to think about life before the fire. The halls of his mind echo with long-forgotten laughter.

They look at each other, sparkling blue eyes reflected in the deep pools of honey brown as they breathe in the scent of the forest. “The old house used to be so… full.”

“And you’re worried it’ll never be like that again?” Stiles asks earnestly. He cups Peter’s cheek and begins to thumb over the bone.  

“Yes.” Peter’s voice is whisper-quiet but the weight of having just admitted his fears still crushes him. It’s almost sad how after all this time he doesn’t think Stiles wants to stay with him, what with all his baggage. When Stiles doesn’t say anything, just continues to look at him with his soft, doe eyes, Peter wrenches his face away.

Stiles thinks his heart breaks a little, but that doesn’t mean he’s surprised. Peter is part wolf, an intrinsically social animal, and he hasn’t had a real family in so long. It’s no surprise at how badly he yearns for one.

“You’d be a great dad.”

Peter whipped around as if he’d been burned. “What?”

“You’d be a great dad,” Stiles repeated, “and I want a family with you.”

A huge grin spread over Stiles’ face as he watched Peter go from a state of surprise, to shock, to tentative hope.

“W-with me?” Stiles nodded. “You want that?”

“Yes! I want all of it; the happiness, the laughter, the little feet running up and down the halls - even the sleepless nights. I never thought I’d want that until I fell in love with you and now I can’t imagine anything I’d want more.”

Peter listened intently but there was no lie in his heartbeat, just a steady, excited drumming coming from his lover’s chest.

“I’m so lucky to love you.” They embrace, and Peter will forever deny that he shed a silent, happy tear buried in his lover’s shoulder.


End file.
